1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the packaging of electronic components. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for fabricating an optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image sensors are well known to those of skill in the art. An image sensor included an active area, which was responsive to electromagnetic radiation. The image sensor was used to fabricate an image sensor assembly.
In one prior art image sensor assembly, the image sensor was located within a housing, which supported a window. Radiation passed through the window and struck the active area of the image sensor, which responded to the radiation.
To form the image sensor assembly, the image sensor was mounted to a printed circuit mother board. After the image sensor was mounted, a housing was mounted around the image sensor and to the printed circuit mother board. This housing provided a seal around the image sensor, while at the same time, supported a window above the image sensor.
As the art moves to smaller and lighter weight electronic devices, it becomes increasingly important that the size of the image sensor assembly used within these electronic devices is small. The conventional image sensor assembly described above required a housing to support the window and to seal the image sensor. However, this housing was relatively bulky and, as a result, the image sensor assembly was relatively large.